Delarose
Delarose is a Timeline A''' Character. "I am a weapon." History Delarose's story begins in the lands of '''Amaria, in a town named Galeah. The town was simple, easy for the farming life and was around large bodies of water; a giant lake on one side of the city and even a port out to the sea on the opposite end. Her mother was a beautiful woman and maid at the local tavern, working most nights and accepting odd requests to keep her small cabin near the lake. One night, while working her late shift at the inn, Delarose's mother met a man and for her...it was both his mystery and love at first sight that drew her in. She quickly took to tending to his order and from then, they shared secret looks for most of the night. When it was time to close up, the mysterious man having left moments before, her mother was caught by surprise as arms wrapped around her waist as she was locking up the inn, swiftly turning to find it was the mysterious man from before. Unable to hold back her growing lust for him, she enclosed the distance, leading to them sharing a night of romance and aggressive passion. The next day, the suns rays steamed through her white curtains and danced across her closed eyes, causing her to awake. They slowly fluttered open and she found herself alone, the mysterious man no longer laying next to her. At first, she didn't mind, simply rolling over and continuing to lay around, figuring he might be off somewhere else in the house or outside. Eventually leaving her bed, she wrapped a blanket around herself and went in search of the man whom she had shared the night with...only to find he was nowhere to be found..having disappeared without a trace, without even a note. Her heart broke, having actually thought that they could work out, but clearly she had been wrong. The next few works days seemed to flow as one, her going to work in a daze and spending her shifts looking out for the mysterious man from before..but he never showed. A few months after the males strange disappearance and her mother longing, waiting for him to show once more, news of a handful of adventurer's rising quickly became the gossip around their small town and not only this...but her mother had grown plumper in the stomach region. Heading to the local doctor, it was verified that she was with child, leading to mix feelings. A few weeks later, images of the adventurer's were shown as a popular card game released cards about the growing adventurer's. A group happened to be playing in the tavern and her mother looked over, instantly matching the face of the mysterious man she had that fateful night with..A man by the name Bahl Schwarzejäger. A smile dawned on her face and her first thought was to reach out to him, to tell him how long she had been looking and waiting for him and that she was with child...but her thoughts quickly turned to how he had disappeared and never showed his face again, the smile disappearing into a dull, empty frown. She asked if she could take the card, to which they complied as it was just a common quality one, and asked to leave early. Delarose's mother returned to her cabin home, but instead rested by the lake, holding the card in her hands lovingly. She couldn't tell him, for he obviously didn't care for her nor would he hold the time to raise a child, but she could not rid herself of the feelings her heart carried for him. Another handful of months and Delarose was born, a child who bore her fathers white locks and golden eyes while holding her mothers beautiful, feminine features. The child was easy to care for, a quiet baby who simply watched the world move around her, and seemed to grow up quickly. Her mother made sure to tell her about her father when she could finally understand around the young age of 6...but it was a different version than what had happened. Her mother told her a story of true romance between the two, wanting to paint a happy picture in her only daughters mind, and told her that Delaroses' father was off in a war, keeping their lands free of all evil. The young girl grew up with the lies of her father, fully believing them and even gossiping about what a savior her father was for 14 years, all the while learning how to wield a sword in her fathers name. She was popular with the children, but perhaps not in the right lighting, often being called the weirdo of the class and was often left behind in groups. She had a strange affinity of death, fascinated with how it was and how easy it was for someone to just stop existing. Her golden gaze never seemed to hold any life in them and she spoke with formality, whenever she actually spoke. The only time revealing a small light in her eyes was when speaking of her father. But this quickly changed around her 15th birthday, as a group of school kids approached her, demanding on why she was spreading lies of her terrible father. She didn't understand what they had meant and simply looked at him with her usual dull gaze, remaining vigilant on the fact that she wasn't lying...but they enlightened her on the rumors of what he had been doing; becoming famous as being one called Pestilence and then becoming The Rider of Death. She didn't believe it at first, but when she went home and confronted her mother, she crumbled and admitted that it was the truth. Hurt that most of her life she had believed a lie, Delarose left her mothers small estate and didn't return for a long while. Eventually, a month after her father had taken up the title of Rider of Death, Delarose returned home to her mother to find that she had become gravely ill and bedridden. Delarose blamed herself as she had been weak and shouldn't have left and spent most of the time tending to her mother, but it showed no positive results. A few days after her return, news of her fathers death reached her ears and broke her, but she didn't allow this to stop her from helping her mother. Day in and day out, Delarose took up the position of a care giver to her mother as they were unable to afford a doctor with her mother being out of work. In this time, Delarose practiced sword play in the fields late at night as her mother slept, the card image always by her side as she did so. But the young girls care wasn't enough. Within the next week, her mother had passed, leaving Delarose with nothing but a locket to remember her by and an empty home she couldn't afford. This begun her decent towards darkness. With a cracked heart, she took the locket and card, setting off to find money to keep herself aloft. She spent many nights working at taverns, just like her mother had, and instead of getting paid she earned the right to a bed at night and food in her stomach. Clearly this wasn't enough to allow her to move on, if she didn't start earning enough to get out of the tavern she was going to end up just like her mother. She couldn't do that. Not with her mission to find and introduce herself to her father. This sent the girl taking on more dangerous tasks, tasks that not many would take up; killing pests that threatened farmers, catching thieves that had stolen from a citizen, even taking up jobs in the arena from time to time. Until the news reached her. Bahl had fallen. This news completely shattered her, the last remaining family member...her only hope...gone. Dazed and feeling far away from where she actually was, she walked to the back of the inn she typically worked at and stared at the sky above for a long while, even when it begun to rain. Tiny drops of water began to fall on her cheeks and soon enough, it was unknown if it was her own tears or if it was the rain that begun to pour. After a long moment, her gaze finally fell to the sword at her side and she raised the end to her chest, right above her heart. With her gaze returning back to the sky above, she begun to apply pressure, the sword piercing through her porcelain skin a small fraction, drawing blood instantly. But she stopped, pulling the sword away and letting it fall lifelessly to the ground on her side. A young woman's piercing cry filled the skies that night. The next few days passed like a blur, Delarose finding no joy or comfort in anything and eventually found herself fired from her tavern job as she showed little to no emotion. Without a home nor food, she walked the roads of Amaria, caring little for her own well-being. She felt alone in the world and even tinier within the mass of it...until news that her father had been resurrected by the same man who killed him. A moment of clarity struck her and it was like she was standing in front of him, the two in a completely white room, but as she reached out towards Bahl..the image crashed, bringing her back down to the plane. She knew what she had to do. Although her physical body was tired and weak, her emotions were surging with determination. She picked herself up and found a job that was a similar set up as her mothers previous one; working at an inn that offered food and shelter instead of pay. In her free time, she sculpted her talents on the blade along with her strength, the card image of her father sitting next to her...her purpose. Delarose paid attention to the rumors that surfaced about this new 'Hikari', the act itself easy as she worked in an inn. She kept a track of him, hoping from inn to inn as she slowly grew closer to his location but made sure to keep her distance. Delarose kept tracks of his public relationships and soon it evolved into watching them as well. She saw it all, the morphing of the man called "Hikari Shiro", a man whom acted like nothing of what she was told her father was like. She blamed him and promised herself she would fix her father. When Hikari Shiro took up the name of Lucent Schwarzejäger, a spark of hope filled the young girl...part of her father was breaking through the cracks of the man she didn't know, his last name gaining surface a step in the right direction. Soon enough, news that Lucent Schwarzejäger has overcome Pharasma with The Raven, becoming The Dragon. This...this is when Delarose decided it was time to step out of the shadows. She took up the role of adventuring, just as her father had in his second life, earning money and harnessing her skill on her blade to fulfill her two goals. The first step in her mission was already set in motion as she got in contact with a Psychopomp and made a deal that was well within both of their favor; she would gain some of their powers and in return, she would hand over the souls she released, to which the psychopomp would then deal with. This resulted in her giving away her human kinship and instead becoming something greater and closer to her father. A reaper. She would end them. All of them. Appearance Delarose is a slightly taller girl, standing at the height of approximately five feet and two inches, and held a slim build, weighing in at one hundred and three pounds. She had fair, porcelain colored skin, that was smooth and soft to the touch. She had medium length blonde hair, that looked nearly white in most lighting, which was typically worn in a braid, then tied in a tight bun with loose bangs framing her face. Her face was more of a soft diamond shape and she had keen, golden eyes and slim lips. She wore little to no make-up, but occasionally lined her eyes. Delarose usual attire consists of that of a pure, black corset with intricate, white designs laced around the bottom of the bodice. Under this was a flowing, black skirt followed by the same white designs along the edge of the skirt. On her shoulders, she wore black sleeves that again held the white scripture and connected to a black collar that clung tightly around her neck. On her legs, she wears black tights and black, heeled shoes that strap around the top of the shoe. When needed to prepare for higher mass combat, she wears a tighter skirt with black, plated armor on her chest, hands and feet. Typically with this, she'll wear a black, metal mask over her eyes as well. Her weapon of choice is a large, black scythe but it normally doesn't appear as so at first glance. She can typically be seen with a pure black sword with red scripture etched into the matted blade, only once she wields it with both hands and swing to strike, will the glamour fade and show it's true form; the ebony scythe. Personality Delarose's personally is simple; uncaring. She cares little about anything or anyone and simply wishes to get her mission completed and be on her way. She is typically cold hearted and will do anything to get the mission done, quick to her scythe and taking down anyone that stands in her way, but she does give them a fair warning. * Unsympathetic * Detatched * Determined She is quiet, feeling as though standing around speaking is a waste of time when remaining silent and watching, listening, is easier at gaining information. Although she is quick to her blade, she is not usually the first to attack, as it wastes time. Allies Path Not Unlocked - 1 Unlocked. Bahl Schwarzejäger '- Her father, a man whom she looks up to dearly. Even though he is not the same as before, she can still be seen praying to 'The Dragon before every fight. She has high plans for when she finally meets him, but until then she remains hidden. Enemies Path Not Unlocked - 1 Unlocked. Scharp Thompson - A man whom she despises more than none other and has recently been seen giving whom she assumed to be one his underlings a message that she was coming for Scharp's head. This man has slaughtered her father more than a few times and she is more than happy to inflict revenge. Aspirations Path Not Unlocked - 1 Unlocked. * Gain Scharp's head. Additional Information Associated Adventurer Cards Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character